happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shopping Mall Battle
Starring Roles *Samama (Angel) *SkyWarrior13 Featuring Roles *Lifty & Shifty *Giggles *Petunia *Lumpy *Handy *Russell *Nutty Samama's (Angel) Pokemon (special appearances) *Lucario *Azelf Plot It was an ordinary day at a big shopping mall. Samama (Angel) and her Lucario were having lunch at a food court with SkyWarrior13 and his Charizard. They were just waiting for their order to come. 5 minutes later, their order floated in front of them because a Pokemon named Mew (who's with Giggles and Petunia) just used Psychic to give Samama and SkyWarrior13 their order. When SkyWarrior13 was about to eat, Samama was putting some ketchup on a little cup holder to dip her cheese fries in. When she squirted ketchup into the cup holder, it sounded like a gun, causing SkyWarrior13 and his Charizard to flip out. Samama and Lucario saw SkyWarrior13 and his Charizard looking at them after they started to flip out. Then, Samama shouted "Code Red!" (meaning danger) in fright. Samama ran away with her Lucario, causing SkyWarrior13 and Charizard to run (Charizard started to fly since he has wings) after them. Samama and Lucario ran into the GameStop to find weapons. Lumpy, the cashier, saw Samama and Lucario and said hi to them. But, Samama asked if he has any game consoles to use as weapons. Lumpy thought for a sec and got an idea. Lumpy gave Samama a nunchaku from the Wii console and told her to not tell his boss. Samama nodded and was ready to fight (including her Lucario). SkyWarrior13 and his Charizard appeared in front of them. SkyWarrior13 took out a bowie knife and Charizard's blazing tail lighted up brighter. Lucario used Bone Rush on Charizard. But, Charizard kept dodging the attacks and started to use Flamethrower at Lucario. Lucario dodged the attack, causing the flames to burn the inside of the GameStop. Lumpy ducked to survive. Russell and Handy (who were in the GameStop) were about to get a game. But, they got burned up by Charizard's Flamethrower. SkyWarrior13 was about to stab Samama in the face, but missed. Then, Samama and Lucario ran off as SkyWarrior13 and Charizard continued to follow them. Then, the flames in the GameStop disappeared with no burned up stuff except for the two victims. The scene switched to show Lifty and Shifty stealing jewelry from JcPennys. Lifty saw Samama and Lucario running. Samama shouted at Lifty and Shifty to move out of the way, then pushed Shifty onto the ground. Shifty got up and he and his brother was confused of why Samama and her Lucario were running. SkyWarrior13 and his Charizard continued following Samama and Lucario. Shifty got cut in half by SkyWarrior13's bowie knife and Lifty got burned by Charizard's blazing tail. Then, another scene showed Nutty about to eat a candy apple. Samama and Lucario were still running. Nutty saw Samama and Lucario and became confused. SkyWarrior13 and his Charizard were still after Samama and her Lucario. Nutty's candy apple melted by Charizard's blazing tail. Then, Nutty got cut in half by SkyWarrior13's bowie knife. Samama and Lucario were still Running and stopped as they saw fire around the inside of the mall. SkyWarrior13 and his Charizard laughed evilly and were about to kill Samama and her Lucario. Then, a Psybeam cut Charizard's body in half, killing it. SkyWarrior13, as well as Samama and her Lucario, saw Charizard dead. Then, SkyWarrior13 started to freak out. Then, another Psybeam also cut SkyWarrior13's body in half, killing him, too. SkyWarrior13 fell on the floor dead as Azelf was behind SkyWarrior13 and his Charizard the whole time. Samama and his Lucario were surprised about that. Then, Azelf disappeared. Samama and his Lucario saw SkyWarrior13's corpse and Charizard's corpse on the floor with blood all over it. Then, Samama and Lucario froze for 5 seconds then walked away, pretending to not notice the corpses. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Crossover Episodes